Missing Persons Report
by X-SJ
Summary: John hears about a Missing Persons Report filed for Sam. He goes to the Benders to find out what's going on. TAG TO THE BENDERS


**Missing Persons Report**

He'd arrived at the scene about an hour too late. The FBI and the State Police where all over the place and there was no sign of Dean or Sam having ever been there. John didn't know whether to be relieved or more worried.

About twelve hours ago he'd received a call from one of his informants who worked for the state police. A missing persons report had been filed for one "Sam Winchester". John had just about shit his pants, usually when something bad happened he'd get a voice message from one of the boys, and he'd checked; there had been no new messages. John had grilled the man but the guy knew next to nothing, all he'd gotten was that the investigation was being run by the county's Sheriff, Kathleen.

He could see her now, she was sitting on the porch steps and she was looking off into the distance. She had that look in her eyes, the one you get when you kill someone for the first time or when you see something that nobody should ever have to witness. He started making his way towards her but he was stopped by one of the Deputies, "ID please, sir." The man demanded.

John complied, he pulled out his fake FBI id, but you would never be able to tell, "Did they recover the missing people?" John asked him.

The guy met his gaze, "They found a body in the woods," the man paused, a haunted look appearing in his eyes, "There are more bodies in the house, bones mostly. It's sick."

John nodded, unable to speak and moved on. He had to get a look at those bodies; the possibility that it could be his boys scared the shit out of him. To come all this way, to kill supernatural things all their lives and for them to go out like this…by _people_. John wanted to drop to his knees right there, but he couldn't, he had to make sure.

He came to a stop in front of Kathleen, the sheriff lucky enough to have been caught in the middle of all this mess. It took her a second to finally meet his gaze, "More questions?" she asked.

He didn't say anything for what seemed like the longest time, but then he pulled himself together and pulled out a picture of both Sam and Dean, "You seen these two boys?" he asked, showing her the picture, "The missing persons report for Sam was filed by you, who reported him? Where are they?" He asked with a note of desperation.

Kathleen couldn't believe it, how had they tracked it so quickly? She could understand about Sam, but what about his cousin, whoever the hell he was, "Who are you?"

"Answer me." John demanded.

"Samuel Winchester was taken last night by the Benders family. His cousin reported him."

"What?" John asked confused, "What cousin? Sam doesn't have any damn cousins; is he dead?" John finally asked…and then realized his mistake. Dean wouldn't have been able to tell the cop who he really was, because Dean Winchester was dead; had been killed in St Louis.

Kathleen cocked her head, "I know he isn't who he said he was, but he was desperate, and I couldn't turn him down." She answered and then added, "Sam's alive, of that I'm sure."

John sagged back in relief, "You didn't turn him in? You could lose your job for that."

"I couldn't." Kathleen said, "And I doubt I would have been able to if I had wanted to arrest him."

"Do you know where they are?" John asked her.

Kathleen frowned, "You're not going to stop them are you?"

John shook his head, "No, I just want to make sure they're safe."

"They had to walk back to the police station, they're probably long gone by now, I'd tell you to check nearby hospitals, but I doubt they'll go anywhere near one." Kathleen admitted.

"Why would they need a hospital?" John asked worriedly, although, at this point in his life, Sam and Dean had had more than their fair share of scrapes and bruises, among other things.

"They branded him pretty badly and he it looked like he'd gone a few rounds in a ring, looked like he was in pain." She told him.

"Who, Sam?" John asked.

"No, not Sam." She told him.

"Dean." He said, frowning. If Dean had showed that he was in pain then he was probably hurt bad.

Kathleen looked up sharply, "Dean…as in, Dean Winchester?"

John met her gaze, "Who?" he said innocently and then promptly started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kathleen yelled as she came off the porch, "Who are you?"

He looked back at her, "Name's John," he paused, "Thanks for helping them out." And then he walked away.

Kathleen was left standing alone amongst twenty federal agents and state troopers. _What had just taken place?_

XXX

About a week later Kathleen was back to work and was sitting behind her computer screen with a frown on her face. Those men she had met that night, Sam, John and Dean, who, according to the police database, was supposed to be dead; they had been a complete mystery. It wasn't the first time she'd pulled up their file, Sam and Dean's. But it was the first time that she'd noticed that their father's name was John. She sat back in her chair, John was their father. He'd come looking for his boys, thinking they had been killed and no one had been the wiser. When he'd known that they were still alive and breathing, he'd walked away and disappeared into the night, just gone.

It sent chills down her back…who were these people? And her gut feeling told her they were a lot more dangerous then the Benders family, no doubt about it.

THE END

XXXXX

I just watched the Benders episode again and I just needed to write this and now I can go study for my midterm. Enjoy!


End file.
